fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
Hades Hades is a superior element that requires Darkness (650 diamonds) and Angel (3100 diamonds), costing a total of 3750 total diamond cost. Hades is very fast, powerful and has fast cooldowns. However, it's hard to aim unlike Zeus (god of Thunder). Hades is the god of Hell. Everytime the caster casts a spell from this element, their body blazes with green and dark red fire (except for the third spell). Before being obtained, 15 Brawler birthrocks are needed to be obtained before being fused. Each spell casted inflicts Curse for 3 seconds. Curse is a debuff which increases damage taken by the opponent by 20 if hit by projectiles and beams. Statistics Damage : Extremely High Defense : High Speed : Very Fast (Spells' description soon) Spells ''' '''Dissension User shoots a projectile made of pure void which has the capability of possessing projectiles that come near it, then shoots it back at its original caster. --> A large, blast made of evil has the color of the void but what's within it are all spirits from hell, is shot by the user just by rubbing their hands. This projectile can deal 230 ~ 415 damage if it hits players. The blast has a skill named "Possession". This skill does not possess affected players, though. The skill will possess blasts when the projectile passes near it. Once it is possessed, they attack their original caster and deal the exact same damage, buffs and debuffs. This also affects beams, but not bolts and Echoes (from Sound element). When the blast goes out of sight, it explodes by itself, and heals the caster 65 hp. This projectile spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana Hell Bound User shoots multiple amounts of blaze on players at the caster's cursor, each dealing a low amount of damage but deplete stamina, mana, and health with each blast, and slows down opponents by 33% --> Similar to Poison Needles, each blaze (shaped like a bullet) shot out don't have blast radius (which requires direct hit) and travel in an extremely fast pace, though they simply explode (but explosion is a smaller version of Ash Pulse's explosion and do not affect nearby players) and don't latch before disappearing. Charging affects the amount of blaze shot. Each blaze does 13 ~ 30 damage. => Instant Click +> 10 blaze => 0.5 ~ 1.4 seconds +> 15 blaze => 1.6 ~ 2.5 seconds +> 24 blaze => Full Charged (3 seconds) +> 30 blaze Each blaze can't just deal damage, but also deplete 40 mana with each shot, and 350 stamina for every 2 blaze bullets shot. Each bullet doesn't stun, but reduce the target's speed by 33% for 4 seconds, and doesn't stack. If fully charged and on maximum power and all bullets hit the target, it can deal over 390 ~ 900 damage. This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 Mana and costs 1890 shards Warlock's Wish User chants a prayer to the god, Hades and the deity of Hell grants them immunity to all damage for a few seconds. --> The user says a prayer as they hold a red bible, which was made for Hades. Hades comes out of the book after praying for 3 seconds. Hades will ￼also say a Greek word for 1 second. The caster receives immunity to ALL damage from enemy spells for 9 seconds. A shield made of fire and colored dark green and red appears after Hades disappears with the book. When the caster receives damage from projectiles, beams, bolts, tangibles and intangibles, they appear 0. It indicates that the damage is fully negated. The user becomes immune to Poison, burn damage and debuffs like Stun, Fear, Life Stealing, Reversion, Reduction effects, Freeze, Paralyze, Petrify, and Blind . This transformation spell has an 18 second cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 2300 shards Brawler's Favor User damages a maximum of 5 nearby players around them and sacrifices 30% hp for an increased 60% attack damage that lasts until the user dies. '' --> The user slits its wrist and sends down spirits that look like thin genies (black colored) and deal 170 ~ 340 damage. Health of the caster is reduced by 30% of the full hp together with an increased 60% attack damage. There's no duration for the attack damage increment, but it gets lost once the caster dies, and 30% hp is given back, while the 60% increased damage is gone unless you wait for the cooldown. When the caster used the spell several times, they don't get any additionals or lost hp. It will only damage for up to 5 nearby opponents. This close range spell has a 15 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 400 Mana and costs 3050 shards God of Hell User creates a wide range of fire around them then summons Hades to command his minions to attack all nearby opponents while they are being burnt to a crisp. '' --> The user gets a match box and pulls put a match from it . They will light the match and drop it, causing a wide fire within 30 studs. When there are nearby players, the fire makes them immobilized on their position and burned, each burn DPS dealing 40 damage. Hades appears right on the caster's back, then he points to all affected players. After a second, a group of demons (depending on the number of players) will spout out from the ground with axes on their hands. Each 2 minions from Hell will strike the opponents, each strike dealing 16 ~ 24 damage. As 6 strikes are made each demon does, it deals 192 ~ 288 damage, together with the burn damage. As for a final blow, Hades screams and does 175 damage and knocks away all affected players forward. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 45 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 3800 shards